Pups and the Rap Contest
(The title card shows a picture of Fresh as he reads the title. Fade in to a spectacular, sunny day in Adventure Bay. At the Lookout, Chase and Rocky are in the lobby of the Lookout lounging on the cushions watching the Brookyln Nine-Nine episode "Sabotage", while Marshall and Rubble are helping Ryder plant his garden) Ryder: Hey, Rubble. Can you please hand me the seeds? Rubble: Sure. Shovel! (barks) (He scoops up a packet of tulip seeds his his shovel and hands it to Ryder) Ryder: Thanks. (He places the seeds in the dirt) Now, Marshall. Give those seeds a good watering! Marshall: No problem, Ryder! (barks) Water cannon! (He sprays the buried seeds with his water cannon) Ryder: Good job, pups! (It was not long until an angry Fresh showed up) Marshall: Hey, Fresh! Rubble: What's up? Fresh: Don't ask! Ryder: Woah, Fresh are you okay? Marshall: Yeah, you seem angry Fresh: Cause I am! Ryder: How come? Fresh: I don't wanna talk bout it! (He storms off) Rubble: Wow, what's with him? Marshall: I don't know. You want me to speak with him, Ryder? Ryder: Thank you, Marshall. But I will deal with this (He walks over to Fresh who is in Zuma's pup house. Fresh sighs, then Ryder walks up to him) Ryder: Fresh, are you okay? Fresh: (sighs) Ryder, I don't wanna speak up bout it. Leave me alone Ryder: Fresh, this is not the Fresh I know. Tell me what is the matter? Fresh: (sighs) Aight. So, you remember last year's rap contest? Ryder: Yeah, what about it? Fresh: I'm disappointed that I lost to this really cool sounding dawg Ryder: Who's that? Fresh: (sighs) Lamar Brown Ryder: Lamar Brown? Fresh: Yeah (He holds up a photo of said guy. He is a dog who is a darker shade of brown than Fresh, has brown eyes, wears a black leather jacket over a white shirt, black sunglasses, a black cap which is worn backwards, black shoes, and a golden chain necklace. He is also standing on a podium in 1st place holding a trophy while another dog is in 2nd place and Fresh is in 3rd place) Ryder: Dang. He must be a professional rapper Fresh: Word. Dat dawg sounds a lot better than me. He's won many awards than I have. And I thought I was the prince of hip-hop Ryder: Fresh, don't give up in yourself. Everyone knows you, you're the prince of hip-hop and the son of the king of hip-hop J-Dog! Fresh: Eh, you right dawg. But, there's gon' be a rap contest next week. And I's only got three days to practice! Ryder: Don't worry, Fresh. Me and the PAW Patrol will help Fresh: (sighs) Aight Ryder: Hey, wanna go to Mr. Porter's in the meantime and get an ice cream sundae? Fresh: I guess... Ryder: Okay, then. Let's go! (Ryder and Fresh get on Ryder's ATV. Ryder starts up the engine and the two drive off to Porter's Cafe. Fade to the two arriving at the cafe. Ryder and Fresh walk over to the patio and find a seat. Dissolve to later, Ryder enjoys a chocolate sundae while Fresh eats a strawberry sundae. He has forgotten about his anger over Lamar Brown, until he looks besides him and sees a familiar face. Lamar Brown violently chomping down on a hamburger) Fresh: (screams and hides under the table) Ryder! Ryder: (looks under the table) Fresh? What's wrong? Fresh: (points to Lamar) Look! (Ryder turns around and sees Lamar) Fresh: That's him! Dat's the dawg dat beat me at last year's rap contest! Ryder: Oh, I see (After finishing his burger, Lamar burps without even saying a single "Excuse me" and then walks over to Ryder and Fresh's table. He looks under the table where Fresh is) Lamar: Well, well, well. If it isn't Fresh the loser! Fresh: Uh...yo...(chuckles nervously) Lamar: How's life been for you, jerk? Makin' any crappy rap songs lately? Fresh: (growls) What did you just say?! Ryder: Hey, you. Leave Fresh alone! Lamar: Yeah, yeah sure thing little boy! Ryder: Eh?! Fresh: Leave Ryder alone! Lamar: Aw, hush yo mouth, uncool jerk! No one likes you! (He snatches Fresh's golden necklace) Fresh: Yo, give dat back! Lamar: (throws the necklace) There you go! Now try and find it! Ryder: Go away, you're nothing but a mean bully! Lamar: Hush up, or you're next! Whatcha gon' do now, scaredy cat? Fresh: Uh, nothin'? Lamar: (slaps Fresh on his cheek) Exactly! Anyways, I gotta get outta here. Thanks for the fun, idiots! (He gets in his car, puts on his sunglasses and drives off. Even Fresh starts to cry in offence) Ryder: Wow, that dog was really mean Fresh: (starts to cry) Word! (cries) Ryder: Woah, Fresh! We better get you home! (They walk over to Ryder's ATV and drive back to the Lookout. Dissolve to a sad-looking Fresh lying on the cushions in the lobby of the Lookout with a slap mark on his right cheek. The pups surround him in sadness) Rubble: Woah.... Chase: Poor Fresh... (At that very moment, Reece and his girlfriend, Buttercup enter the Lookout) Reece: Yo Ryder: Hey, Reece Reece: What up? Woah what the heck happened to Fresh? Ryder: He got slapped and offended by a mean dog who beat him in last year's rap contest Reece: You talkin' bout Lamar Brown? Ryder: Word Buttercup: (hugs Fresh) There, there. It's gon' be aight Reece: Woah, I didn't know you gotta soft side, babe Buttercup: (immediately stops hugging Fresh) What? No I don't! Fresh: (sighs) I can't do it. Dat dawg Lamar is too tough for me. And I don't reckon I'm gon' beat him Reece: Fresh, c'mon. We know you can beat him Ryder: Yeah (Everyone else agrees) Fresh: Thank y'all, but I don't wanna be no hip-hop rapper no more. I quit (He takes off his sunglasses his golden chain necklace and then walks to the other side of the room slowly and sadly) Reece: Fresh, wait! (walks over to Fresh) Why you's givin' up on hip-hop, dawg? Fresh: I don't wanna be in next week's hip-hop contest. Dat jerk Lamar's gon' beat me, I know it! Reece: Fresh, man. Don't give up Fresh: Naw, dat jerk say I suck, so I'm done with hip-hop Reece: Fresh... Fresh: Leave me alone... Reece: But... Fresh: (shouting) LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (he starts to cry) Reece: Aight....(he slowly backs away) It ain't no use, dawgs. Fresh is giving up hip-hop Others: What?! Huh? Marshall: But, Fresh is the most famous hip-hop rapper out there Rocky: Yeah, he can't retire! Skye: He's the prince of hip-hop and the son of J-Dog the king of hip-hop! Fresh: (from o.s.) Stop talking about me and stop mentioning the word "hip-hop"! I don't wanna hear dat word no more! Skye: Okay... Buttercup: Dang, he must be really mad Reece: Don't worry, dawgs. He'll go back to liking hip-hop soon Fresh: (from o.s.) Reece! Dat word! Reece: Apologies, man Ryder: Guys, we need to get Fresh back into hip-hop again so he can become a hip-hop rapper again Fresh: (from o.s.) Ahem! Ryder: How bout we sit outside to discuss this? Reece: Word (Everyone but Fresh walks outside the Lookout and then gather around in the backyard Ryder: Okay. So as I said earlier, we need to get Fresh back into hip-hop again so he can be a hip-hop rapper again Reece: Word. Fresh is the prince of hip-hop. He needs to be in next week's hip-hop contest Marshall: But what about Lamar Brown? He's won many awards than Fresh has! Reece: Don't worry bout him yet, Marshall. We's gon' cross dat bridge when we come to it Buttercup: They're right. Fresh needs to get back into hip-hop again! Y'all with us? (Silence) Buttercup: (shouting) I SAID Y'ALL WITH US?! All sans Buttercup: Yeah! Reece: Let's do dis! Ryder: Reece, wait. I got an idea Reece: What now, dawg? Ryder: I need to make a phone call to someone (He takes out his Pup Pad and calls someone, J-Dog the king of hip-hop and Fresh's dad) J-Dog: Yo, yo, yo! Ryder: Hey! J-Dog: Well, If it ain't Ryder and his team of awesome pups! Reece/Buttercup: Ahem J-Dog: Oh, and Reece and his girlfriend Buttercup! My bad. Anyway, whatcha'll want from the king of hip-hop? Ryder: We really need your help. Your son, Fresh was bullied by a mean dog who beat him in last year's rap contest J-Dog: You talkin' bout Lamar Brown? Ryder: Yeah J-Dog: Dang, he beat my son the prince of hip-hop? Ryder: Yeah, he did. And now Fresh does not want to be a hip-hop rapper anymore. Can you come over and help? J-Dog: Word. Imma be there in less than an hour. Peace Ryder: Bye. (he hangs up) Marshall: Ryder, what if J-Dog can't help? Ryder: Don't worry, Marshall. I'm sure he will Reece: Let's hope so. We don't wanna lose the prince of hip-hop (A few minutes later, the gang can hear rap music in the distance) Marshall: Hey, Ryder. You hear rap music? Ryder: Yeah, I think I know who that might be (Cut to...) All: J-Dog! (Said guy is driving in his black car listening to rap music. He stops the car in front of the Lookout and comes out of his car) J-Dog: Aye, yo! The king of hip-hop is in da house! Ryder: Hey, thank goodness you're here. As I said before, your son wants to give up hip-hop J-Dog: What?! My own son? But he's the prince of hip-hop! Ryder: He was offended by this mean dog Lamar Brown J-Dog: Ah. Imma go have a word with him. Where he at? Rocky: He's in the Lookout sitting in the corner J-Dog: Aight (And with that, he walks into the Lookout and sees Fresh in the corner. He speaks to him) J-Dog: Aye, yo son Fresh: (turuns around, sighs) Yo, poppa J-Dog: I got word from Ryder dat you's givin' up hip-hop Fresh: Dad, I don't wanna hear dat word no more J-Dog: Woah, man. Somethin' must really be upsettin' you, you don't even wanna hear dat word Fresh: Yeah... (W.I.P.) Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Rap Battle Category:Crying